


Pop

by broadwayiscooliguess



Category: The Book of Mormon - Parker/Stone/Lopez
Genre: And never finsihed it, Angst, I wrote this a while ago, LIKE A LOT OF ANGST, So my intentions were probs different from what ive writen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-24 01:59:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13203336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/broadwayiscooliguess/pseuds/broadwayiscooliguess
Summary: "Welcome back American," the General leapt from the Jeep and pulled Kevin into a side ways hug that the Elder squirmed at. "I bet you've missed this."





	Pop

 

"Fucking stand up," the man's gruff voice demanded. Kevin Price followed his order and raised his hands back behind his head. "Fucking white boys."

He didn't ever believe his Mission would end up like this - for starters he didn't think he'd be in Uganda of all places with an eighteen year old who couldn't tell the difference between Joseph Smith and Brigham Young. Secondly, he didn't think said eighteen would end up deserting him - afterall he was _Kevin Price_ devout Mormon to the extreme. Thirdly, he didn't think that no one would come looking for him after he ran off to the General's.

Kevin knows that's when Heavenly Father decided that _his_ _years_ _of service as a proud Mormon_ _were_ _not so great_ and that He _would just leave Kevin to fend for himself with no help or comfort_ and that He _would allow this to_ _happen_ _to a nineteen year old_ _of_ _all people._

The General's guards- one he had become to recognise by name - had said that the other Elders hadn't even noticed that he'd gone missing. Hadn't realised that Kevin was no where to be seen and instead done some stupid ritual with water (which Kevin recognised at baptisms) and weird white outfits. So, Kevin may as well follow these orders, like he's done with everything in his life, and just let the inevitable happen- he was quite looking forward to Planet Orlando.

He could see the small village in the distance as midday rolled around. The sun stung his bare shoulders but he didn't dare attempt to cover them with his hands - even if he did want Planet Orlando, he'd rather go after he had seen people of the Church for the last time. Or maybe he was just scared of death.

One of the guards hummed a jaunty tune that Kevin hadn't heard before and soon even the General had joined in. At least the General and his guards got a crappy, worn down jeep - Kevin got his own shoeless feet and dehydration to contend with.

"Welcome back American," the General leapt from the Jeep and pulled Kevin into a side ways hug that the Elder squirmed at. "I bet you've missed this."

Kevin's chest constricted and he clenched his eyes shut - he didn't want to see the villagers' faces. He didn't want to see the people that Elder Cunningham, Elder McKinley and everyone else had seemingly saved without giving a second thought to himself.

He had to reopen them when the General began to pull him along over to where the congregation of Kitguli were stood. They didn't see the General until the one Elder Cunningham had a thing for - Nabulungi was it? - started shouting that Cunningham had been eaten by lions. Well, Kevin might see him in Hell, have a good old reunion. The villagers were determined, in fact, only Nabulungi seemed to be the only one who was terrified.

Kevin was forced to the kneel on the sandy ground, one of his knees resting on a particularly sharp stone. He didn't really care anymore, he just hoped that the General would hurry up and _shoot_ _him already._

He didn't hear much of the conversation between Nabulungi, the General and Mafala, only that she believed that Joseph Smith had fucked some frogs to which someone had replied that it was a metaphor. _What exactly had the Elders been_ _preaching_ _?_

"Our Prophet lives!"

Everyone began to scream with joy and hug _Elder_ _Cunningham_? He was a _Prophet_? The General must have hit him really hard for this to be true.

"Elder Price?" Elder Cunningham's eyes were wide, his hands hanging limply at his sides.

"Oh so that's your name," the General pulled on Kevin's hair making him look the war lord in the eye. "You never told me."

Kevin murmured an apology, focusing his gaze once again on his _companion_ _._

"Buddy, how did this- what happened?"

The General's laughter was drowned out by a procession of suitcases, one an alarming shade of pink, being pulled along by the other Elders of District Nine.

_Oh great, here comes the cavalry._

"Elder Cunningham, what on earth is going on here!? You need to pack and find Elder..." Kevin's District Leader, Elder McKinley, trailed off, his eyes coming to rest upon Kevin. "Price."

The other Elders stood dumbstruck, the same image of shock written on their faces. Kevin was almost tempted to say _yes it is_ _I_ _the great Elder Price, please stay and_ _watch_ _the show!_ Instead he gave them a half smile to reassure them - even if he was a tad conceited, they wouldn't be able to turn this one off, so Kevin thought he may as well make the situation seem less scary.

"Who has risen from the dead?" Kevin saw The General waft his gun around out of the corner of his eye.

The congregation seemed to freeze until Elder McKinley (the only one with actual sense) grasped Arnold by the wrist and declared that he had risen. Arnold stumbled and followed McKinley who pulled him to stand in front of the General whose bemused expression only grew.

"Yes, our Prophet has _risen_ , which means that he, that he can _no_ _longer_ _be killed_ and means he has _powers_ so that he can, he can-"

"Call the Battleship Moroni," Arnold finally realised what McKinley had been trying to do and joined in with the lies (something which was now second nature). "To unleash the Kraken which will then launch Joseph Smith torpedoes and turn you into a _lesbia_ n."

The General was not phased by their words and instead burst out into mocking laughter. He pointed the gun lazily at Kevin's head making the Elders and the villagers gasp.

Kevin felt a sharp twinge in his gut and in his nose (an involuntary response that occurred whenever he was about to cry) and he felt as though he was about to throw up. He could feel his chest constricting as he tried to heave in breaths as well as his heart thumping out of control. He knew he was going to die.

McKinley also couldn't breathe. He was steps away from Kevin and could see the younger man's bottom lip trembling. Before he could think about the consequences, McKinley leapt forward and grasped the gun in the General's hands. They fought over the weapon for a mere two seconds before McKinley's back was pressed against the General's chest, a rough hand was pulled across his own chest, and something cold was pressed against his temple.

Kevin heard the ruckus and tensed his whole body, ready for the pop of a gun and for the pain that would follow. The pop did come but not the pain.

It wouldn't be until later that he'd see the streaks of blood of his District Leader stained on his cheeks.

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr and Instagram: broadwayiscooliguess


End file.
